Go Home, Please!
by estiMilktea
Summary: Bila aku seorang Cinderella, Akankah kau jadi Pangerannya?


_"Aku masih belum dapat merasakan bagaimana membedakan antara hidupku dengan angin ini."_

Air mata Sun tidak dapat ditahan, dia keluarkan sepenuh hati hingga lega.

 _Jder..._

"Kyaaa~"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sun diciprat air hangat oleh Ibunya.

"Hey, jangan nonton terus .. Cepat kerja bagaimana kamu mau jadi sukses?"

"Aahh~ _Mae_ ..!"

Sun ambil keranjang besar dan keluar, dia ambil sepeda tuanya langsung ia goseh. Setiap harinya Sun bukanlah siswi yang terlihat manis dengan seragam sekolah, dia berpenampilan berponi dan berkepang dua,dari usianya yang ke-12 dia sudah pandai panen memanen.. Dia sudah memulai bekerja di Kebun milik Paman Plaa. Tapi baginya dia tidak malu tidak bersekolah karena hampir satu pedesaan yang seumurannya berhenti sekolah di usia muda.

"Waah .. Hari ini panen kita berhasil!"senang Sun.

"Kita santai di Rumah Bambu sana yuk!"ajak Apinya.

"Tadi kudengar.. Tuan Moon dimarahi Paman Plaa,"seperti biasa perempuan selalu menggosipi laki - laki.

"Tuan Moon?"Sun yang mendengar keheranan.

Bagaimana tidak? Anak kesayangan Paman Plaa yang disukai gadis - gadis desa ini selalu jadi buah bibir perempuan. Tapi sayangnya lelaki seperti dia sangat pemalas.

"Iya, dia dimarahi karena tidak ada pekerjaan!"

"Wah, kalau begitu sih kayak Sun dong! Tadi dia abis diciprat air hangat oleh ibunya,"ejek Apinya sambil menarik kepangan Sun.

"Ish, jangan cerita!"

"Oh iya, aku bawa buku cerita lho!"ucap Wanthida.

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa baca?"ejek perempuan berambut pirang.

"Tidak sih .. Tapi aku dibacakan oleh Ibuku, Nah .. Ini dia!"Wanthida menemukan Buku Ceritanya.

"Taraaa! Cinderella,"dia mengeluarkan buku tipis namun besar.

"Se-ri-bu-sa-tu-do-ngeng-Ke-lu-ar-ga-ti-kus?"Sun mencoba mengeja.

"Jangan aneh deh, ini buku Cinderella!"Wanthida masih keras kepala.

"Eh .. Dari gambarnya saja gambar para tikus 55555555."

"Benarkah? Eh .. Maaf maaf, ini maksudnya!"Wanthida mengeluarkan buku yang benar.

"Memang ceritanya tentang apa?"tanya Sun.

Wanthida berpikir keras "Seperti upik abu yang dijadikan pembantu, lalu menikah dengan pangeran."

"BAGAIMANA BISA?"kami semua terkejut.

"Nah, saat ibuku menceritakan dikejadian itu .. aku tertidur,"jawab polos Wanthida.

"Yah ...Wanthida!"

"Tunggu, Cinderella itu sepatu kacanya hilang satu dan dia menikah dengan pangeran!"jelas Apinya.

"Kamu tahu darimana?"tanya Sun.

"Aku pernah menontonnya, tapi setengah."

"555 aku punya rencana istimewa lho, mau dengar tidak?"tanya Wanthida.

"Ada apa?"kami keheranan.

"Kita curi hati Tuan Moon dengan cara Cinderella seperti itu, mau tidak?"tanya Wanthida.

"Aku tidak ikutan ah!"ucap Sun.

"Lho, kenapa? Selain isengkan, lumayan kalau kejadian benar hehe,"goda Apinya.

"Kau saja, aku tidak mau."

"Baguslah, saingan kita berkurang satu,kan?"ucap Wantida.

Sreett..

Suara sepeda yang di-rem berhenti di Rumah Bambu yang biasa jadi tempat istirahat.

"Swadee khap,"Tuan Moon memberi salam.

"Swadee kha,"balas kami.

 _"Sepertinya orang itu baru, dia terlihat lugu dan masih muda."_

Tuan Moon mengajak senyum Sun, dan Sun membalasnya.

"Dia manis hehe,"gumamnya, Tuan Moon langsung menggoseh sepedanya.

"Waah, dia bilang aku manis!"ucap Ploy si bule desa.

"Tidak, dia bilang padaku!"rebut Wanthida.

"Enak saja, Tuan Moon muji Apinya cantik tahu!"

Kini mereka bertiga bertengkar mulut dan Sun langsung pulang. Ia goseh sepeda tuanya yang membawa sekeranjang ubi. Pikirannya masih terbayang senyum Tuan Moon, sepertinya Sun telah jatuh cinta? Apa benar Tuan Moon tersenyum padanya?

 _"Tuan Moon tadi memberi senyum khusus untukku? Ah .. Aku jadi seperti mereka .. Tidak mungkin dia mengenalku, kan dia jarang keluar rumah."_

Sesampainya di Rumah Paman Plaa, rumah keluarga Tuan Moon juga. Mereka menyambut tamu bagai permaisuri meski itu petani seperti Sun.

"Semoga aku bisa menahan diri disini,"Sun bergumam setelah mengangkat keranjang yang penuh ubi, Sun tidak kuat mengangkat keranjang sehingga keranjangnya hampir jatuh.

"Kyaa~"Sun terkejut.

Sebuah tangan menahan sikut Sun yang tidak kuat mengangkat keranjang Ubi, Sun melihat si penolong tersebut. Lelaki tinggi bermata sipit menatapi wajah putih Sun, rambut kepang Sun bagai ulat di leher lelaki tersebut sehingga dia tersenyum menahan tawa. "Ah .. Maaf, aku terbawa suasana,"Tuan Moon si penolong melepaskan sikut Sun, ia tenggelami kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya, kepalanya menunduk kebawah sambil menahan sebuah senyuman.

"Eh.. Te.. Terima kasih!"Sun membenarkan mengangkat keranjang ubinya dan menunduk permisi lalu pergi.

 _"Ah sial! Aku sungguh berlebihan menatapinya, aku harap dia tidak merasakannya."_


End file.
